Adam Neuchwanstein
Adam Neuchwanstein '''is a nun first seen in Needless 0 Needless 0 - V1 - Chapter 1 under the care of Mother Black in a church in Block S33 of the Black Spot wherein the main story takes place. Initially speculated as the child of Adam Blade and Eve Neuchwanstein. It is later revealed at the end that Adam Neuchwanstein is named as such because of the fusion of Adam Blade and Eve Neuchwanstein due to Eve being left without a functioning physical body aside from her brain. Adam Neuchwanstein is referred to as a nun in the prequel, which would indicate that SHE is at least biologically female. '''Appearance Personality Synopsis Needless 0 The City Arc Having defeated Saten (The real Adam Arclight), Adam Blade uses his last remaining power with the fragment "The Almighty" to do 2 things. One was turning Cruz Schild into a biological female, shocking everyone from Team Blade. The second was repaying the help Cruz Schild, Saten and a young Adam Blade gave in the past (Eve's Story Arc) when they were blocked by and large gaping empty space. Presumably created due to Adam Blade having not been to the location before, hence not being present in the memory landscape they were travelling in due to Ishiyama's fragment. Adam Neuchwanstein appeared only to Cruz and allowed for his memory of the location to be connected and create the path they could traverse with the last ember of "The Almighty" and disappeared. Having expended "The Almighty" an explosion occurs in which Adam Neuchwanstein appears naked to everyone. Stating that Adam and Eve could not separate in time before the almighty ran out, and was subsequently fused together as 2 beings in one body. Saying that if Adam separated from Eve at that moment Eve would've died. She then states that both of them are alright with what's happened, but will still find a way to go back to normal. She then uses Doppelganger to create herself clothes which look like a fusion of Adam Blade's coat and cross with Eve Neuchwanstein's Killer Girls Squad inner shirt and skirt. Everyone from team blade claims that they would indeed help restore them both. Disk then ask help for rebuilding her body, which Adam Neuchwanstein replies by saying only if it earns them money with a friendly smile. Cruz then also asserts that, he now she would like help turning back into a male. To which everyone declines. They all then go walking off to the sunset. It is heavily implied that the true final act while still empowered by "The Almighty" was altering history prior to disappearing from that timeline by making "Naked with Gloves" an acceptable fashion trend for young girls 300 years from the main story line. Subsequently making "Naked with Socks" acceptable at the end as it was featured by a news reporter. Powers and Abilities Fragment: Zero Known Learned Fragments: * Kotodama/ Voice Power Gallery Adam N 3.png Reference: Category:Needless Category:Needless 0 Category:Needless 0 Character Category:Female